An Ally in the Form of a Rival
by Phantom Twilight
Summary: Since his second Hollow Night, Hyde knew of the Assassin who was his rival, but one Night, his rival revealed himself to be an ally in the shadows, now that Seth and Hyde are working together, and that new forces are at play, can they end the Hollow Night, with their lives intact? Persona 5, Servamp and UNIST crossover,
1. Chapter one- Rivals with the same goal

**_Not gonna explain exactly what is going on, will have a better description at the end,_**

* * *

The Insulator clashed with a dark blade, Hyde glared up at his opponent, Hilda, again,

"This is so pathetic, you can barely get past my weaker attacks, did you use all of your energy on fighting others?" Hilda asked,

Hyde just growled, he ran at Hilda, who just laughed and sent more blades at him, all of which he barely blocked, he had been in a lot of fights, everyone he fought on a regular basis except for Seth, whom hadn't been seen during this Hollow Night, which was odd, Hilda sent more blades at Hyde, who now had to get some distance, he was getting even more tired out,

"Hell... What do I do?" Hyde thought,

"Amateur," a familiar voice sighed,

The flash of blue confirmed the voice was who it sounded like, Hilda didn't have time to block or dodge, the attack threw her, as Seth landed,

"Seth...? What are you doing here...?" Hyde asked,

"You really do have terrible timing, don't you? I'm in the middle of a fight, don't talk to me until its over," Seth spoke,

From that point, Seth was the one doing the fighting, Hilda attempting to block his attacks, but majority of the time failing, Hyde was confused as to why, of all people, Seth was defending him, Hilda launched a blade at the cold assassin, Seth sidestepped, it barely nicked his arm, which, the fact that it hit him at all surprised Hyde, but still, after all the times Seth tried to kill him, why suddenly save him? It didn't make sense, Hyde stood up,

"Stay over there, last thing I need is a distraction," Seth spoke,

"This is still my fight, why did you come to help me anywa- watch out!" Hyde stated

Exactly what Seth was worried about, he looked away when Hyde started to speak and Hilda took advantage of him being temporarily distracted and struck him,

"Oh man... That hurt," Seth mumbled,

"You do know you can cuss, right? No one is gonna complain," Hyde said,

"Yeah well, I don't want to cuss so I'm not going to cuss," Seth said,

"This is why everyone calls you Pure Shy Boi at school," Hyde said,

"That's dumb, I'm an Assassin, there is nothing pure about me," Seth said,

"You never cuss, everyone comments on that," Hyde said,

"We can't keep talking, go, get out of here," Seth said,

"Yeah, no," Hyde said,

Seth lunged at Hilda, whom sends more blades to try and stop him, Seth slips right past them, with only a few scratches, his daggers strike their target, going right for her throat, Hilda fell to the floor, defeated, blood covered the floor, Hilda, and most of all, Seth, he walked away from the limp body over to Hyde,

"Eek... That... That was... Graphic..." Hyde said,

"You wanted to know why I came and saved you?" Seth asked,

"Yeah..." Hyde said,

"You were chosen by the Insulator, and you've passed every test I've given you, Hyde, you're the only one who can end the Hollow Night, therefore, since both of us want this Night to end, I will make sure you live long enough to get it done," Seth explained,

"So you... Want to be like my guardian during the Hollow Night? And wait hold on, all of those times you attacked me, they were all tests?!" Hyde asked,

"Yes, I was testing you, and as for the first question, when you're in grave danger, I come and get you out of it, not protect you from everything and everyone, and no one is going to find out about this, understand?" Seth asked,

"Understood," Hyde spoke,

Quite honestly, Hyde was a little scared of Seth, so he was quite glad to have him as an ally,

"Another thing, this does not mean we're friends, and as far as everyone else will know, I hate you," Seth said,

Hyde looked a little nervous,

"So... You're an ally in the form of a rival," Hyde spoke,

"Don't put a title to it," Seth said,

"Sorry," Hyde said,

Seth looked outside,

"The sun's starting to come up," he spoke,

Hyde put the Insulator up, and Seth put the Eliminators away,

"Not even Linne will know, and don't even think about telling Waldstein," Seth said,

"Okay... Have you got a rivalry with him to?" Hyde asked,

"You ask too many questions," Seth said,

* * *

**_The Hollow Night has a real problem, Seth and Hyde are out to end it! Okay I am getting excited, the rivals are no longer at each other's throats, and will be ending the Hollow Night, once and for all,_****_ don't read past here if you don't want spoilers for the next chapters,_**

* * *

Preview of what's to come

* * *

_"The Hollow Night always is brought by someone, someone of great power, once we find whoever that is, we'll know who it is we have to take down," Seth said,_

_"Seth, why are you hanging around this demon?" Licht asked_

_"Demon? Hyde's not a demon," Seth spoke,_

_"You probably know nothing of vampires other than common myths, come with me and the Gloomy Angel, we'll set the facts straight," Lawless spoke_

_"Rebellion forms wings, with wings even the sky can be reached, and beyond can be grasped," Ren said,_

_"So, you're my little nephew..." Tsubaki said,_

_"Obviously... We're Angels, sent from Heaven," Seth said,_

_"You're joking, right?" Hyde asked,_


	2. Chapter two- are you an Angel or a demon

**_So, if you read the spoilers, you probably have a lot of expectations for this particular chapter, however, what you read isn't all from this chapter, read along and have some fun!_**

* * *

Hyde was on his way home, after that Hollow Night he was half sure he was asleep already, his rival turned out to be an ally, and, just an hour ago, an ally that saved him, of course, Hyde was still shocked after that, and still couldn't believe that happened, he kept walking along when he realized that he was being followed, he could guess who,

"I guess the Hollow Night isn't where you stop," Hyde spoke,

"Must be a sixth sense you're developing, I didn't make a sound," Seth said,

Seth stepped out from the shadows,

"But no, I'm not following you, I live in the apartment building just ahead, I just prefer walking in the cool shadows to the burning sunlight," Seth spoke,

"Makes sense, but why were you being quiet about it?" Hyde asked,

"If I'm quiet when I'm walking for no apparent reason, then when I have a reason, whoever it is I'm following will have no idea I'm there," Seth said,

"Of course, should have expected something like that," Hyde replied,

Both of them started looking around,

"I've got a bad feeling about standing around here, lets keep going," Hyde said

They keep walking forward, when they both stop upon hearing the sound of someone playing piano, all of a sudden, Hyde fell to his knees,

"What in the-?!"

"My... My body feels heavy..." Hyde said,

Seth was looking around, trying to figure out what caused Hyde to fall like that, the sound following was only heard for a second, before Hyde was kicked into a wall, hard enough to crack it, Seth spun, drawing out a pair of simple, silver daggers, but when he saw who was there, he calmed down,

"Licht, what on earth? Why did you kick him into a wall?" Seth asked,

"Ow... Seth you know him? God that hurt..." Hyde mumbled,

"Seth, why are you hanging around this demon?" Licht asked,

"Demon? Hyde's not a demon," Seth said,

A black and white hedgehog went up to Hyde,

"A hedgehog? Why is there a hedgehog? Am I seeing things?" Hyde asked,

"Hyde, get over here," Licht said,

The hedgehog ran back to Licht as Hyde got up and went over to them,

"Hyde, not sure you've met him, this is Licht Todoroki," Seth spoke,

"I've heard of you, the Angel of Music," Hyde said,

He looked at Licht then at Seth,

"There's a resemblance," he said,

"Yeah, and my last name should explain that, I haven't told anyone at school my full name but, considering I'm going to be like your shadow, you should at least know my full name, and it will explain the resemblance you pointed out, I'm Seth Jekylland Todoroki," Seth spoke,

Hyde's eyes widened,

"Wait a second... You two are..." Hyde started,

The hedgehog changed form, out of nowhere, into a human, he had blonde hair with black tips, red eyes, glasses and wore orange and black,

"They're brothers!" He stated,

Seth drew out his daggers again,

"Shut up" Seth said as he slashed the hedgehog man in the stomach

"Shut up" Seth said with more of a growl as he slices against the man's chest

"Shut up and die!" Seth yelled and kicked the man in the chest

"Er... What's with them?" Hyde asked,

"Obviously... We're Angels, sent from heaven," Seth said,

"You're joking, right?" Hyde asked,

"Why would you think I'm joking?" Seth asked,

Hyde and Seth started laughing,

"Why haven't I heard you have a brother?" Hyde asked,

"I don't tell people much about myself, or my family, people at school don't need to know my family and people in the Night only need to know of my adoptive family," Seth said,

"Adopted? You mean... You're not biologically related to the Night Blade?" Hyde asked,

"Well, I'm actually related to the original Licht Kries, who were originally part of the original Night Blade, so technically I am still a blood member of the Night Blade," Seth said,

"Crazy family history," Hyde said,

"That's what the other Hyde said," Seth laughed,

"Other Hyde? You mean the hedgehog guy?" Hyde asked,

"Yeah," Seth chuckled,

"And I guess Licht got his name from Licht Kreis?" Hyde asked,

"That's honestly what I think happened," Licht laughed,

"I think the four of us will end up being friends," the other Hyde said,

"Seth already said that wouldn't happen," Hyde spoke,

"Oh- you're gonna get me in trouble!" Seth whined,

"Haven't we said you needed to start being more friendly? I may not actually be related to you but as close as the three of us are you're like my little brother, but you need to have people other than the two of us," the other Hyde said,

"I did not expect that," Hyde thought,

They both started lecturing him about friendship and how important it is, Seth looked overwhelmed,

"Okay I get it," Seth said,

"Do you?" The duo asked in sync,

"You guys commonly are at each other's throat but when it comes to lecturing me you two are partners in crime..." Seth whined,

The four of them continued on, then eventually went separate ways, however, when that happened... A chill filled the air, Hyde walked along by himself, but every step his heart seemed to race more,

"There's someone here... S-Seth? Seth is that you? Are you trying to scare me?" Hyde called,

"To tell you the truth, I'm not the little Angel, matter of fact, I'm the little brother of their vampire friend..." a voice spoke,

"Huh...? Hold on, the other Hyde is a vampire? Wait why am I focused on that? Who are you and why are you following me?" Hyde asked,

"Simple, you radiate the aura of a vampire, a Servamp, so I will kill you," the voice said,

Hyde looked around, _a __Servamp...? Is that what Licht thought I was? _

"I-I'm not a Servamp! I'm a human, a simple human," Hyde said,

"Then why does that glow surround you...? Explain that," the voice said,

"The... Glow... I'm an In-Birth," Hyde said,

"I've seen In-Births before, their glow isn't that strong away from the Night," the voice spoke,

Hyde looked around rapidly, heart racing, he couldn't find where the voice was coming from, so he ran... But soon was stopped by a sword, pressed up against his throat.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger alert! Here are some more sweet spoilers,_**

Spoilers!

"So, Tsubaki saw what we did? You might actually be a Servamp..." Licht said,

"What is a Servamp?" Hyde asked.

"One of the true vampires, but how could it be that you're one, but didn't know?" Seth questioned.

"Well, if he were the son of a Servamp, he'd have our blood in his veins and it would make him a Servamp." Snow Lily spoke.

"The ninth Servamp... Hyde, if that's true... Your life isn't even near as upside down as it will get." Seth said.

"Your aura is orange... It... Matches Lawless." Kuro spoke.

"There are still questions as to who you truly are, here, you'll find any answer." Ren spoke.


End file.
